


Special

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Courtship, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Ear Piercings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OC has AHDH, Original Character(s), Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: An accident leads them to cross paths.A beautiful and voluptuous young woman and a business man with an enigmatic gaze will start a unexpected romance ...
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennedbymazoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbymazoji/gifts).



The young woman looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a bathrobe. Her fingers gently caressed the gift Le Chiffre had just given her. It was a beautiful necklace. A solid hoop, encircling her neck, from which a delicate chain fell to the center of her chest. At the end of which hung a drop-shaped amethyst stone. 

It was exquisite and certainly priceless.

Sam was impressed and somewhat anxious about the gift's implication. Her black nails brushed the skin under the drop.

Her hand fell to her lap where it joined the other. Sam was clenching his fingers nervously. Her relationship with the man was something new. Something that had been born from a chance encounter in a hotel parking lot where she used to work.

It had gone from anger to panic and then to lust within days of their interaction. It was something Sam would never forget.

She sighed when she felt a hand slide down the opening of her robe to take one of her generous breasts. Le Chiffre's breath tickled her neck. The man whispered in her ear seductively.

-" Do you like it?..".

Sam nodded. Her brown eyes, half-lidded because of the pleasure, gazed into the haunting eyes of her unexpected lover. The older man smiled and his hand began to lasciviously massage the young woman's breast and then pinched the erect nipple slightly. His other hand untied the knot of the bathrobe and opened it wider, exposing the young woman's chest.

It was full and curvy and beautiful ... like everything about Sam's body. Le Chiffre worshipped her. He could lose himself in ecstasy in every curve of her body and never wish to escape. His mind focused on the delicious mission of making the most exciting moans of pleasure come out of the young woman's mouth.

The man was now kissing her ear. He kissed her industrial piercing lightly and then descended, leaving scattered kisses behind her ear until he reached the estreched lobe.

He sucked the lobe into his mouth. Chills ran over the young woman's skin.

Both of the man's hands massaged her breasts as he licked the piercings in her ear. Sam closed her eyes.

Suddenly both hands disappeared from her chest and the man's breath was no longer on her neck. The young woman opened her eyes. In the reflection of the mirror she saw Le Chiffre fixing his tie and adjusting his trousers.

The man smiled at her. He must go. He liked to be on time for all his meetings. Sam was flushed from cheeks to chest. Her pale skin lit by a deep blush in contrast with the chocolate curls of her long hair which reached to her mid-back, but which she was currently wearing in a high bun after taking a shower.

The older man leaned in again to kiss her cheek. In a low voice he asked.

\- "I know you don't like the events that I usually attend ... but tonight I have a gala and it would be a real pleasure for me if you would join me tonight ... I'll be back before seven, whatever your decision may be."

The last sentence was said seductively and he withdrew, closing the suite door behind him. Sam bit her lip remembering the night before.

She sighed and fixed her robe to cover herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. Those events made her nervous and uncomfortable. It was as if thousands of ants were marching over her skin. 

  
*

  
The young woman was walking towards her scooter. She had just been fired from her job at the hotel. She was angry, but she knew she was right and had made it clear to her former supervisor.

She got on her scooter very upset and put on her helmet. She had only backed into her parking space when a black vehicle struck her from behind, sending her headfirst into the pavement. The force of the impact caused her to pass out. Everything went black and the last thing she heard was gunshots.

  
*   
Sometime later she slowly woke up on a strange bed. The sheets were Egyptian linen, supplied her somewhat groggy mind. She touched her head, which trobbed a bit and touched a small bandage. She felt a bit dizzy and quite thirsty.

He looked around and sat up leaning on his hands.A glass with perspiration lay on the dresser next to the bed. Someone had just left it there. She groaned because of the dizziness and took the glass between her hands. She took small sips to prevent herslf from getting sick or vomiting if she drank too fast. Her throat was patched with thirst.

When she finished half a glass, she replaced it next next to the night lamp. She looked around more carefully. She was in a room in another hotel. It was a very big luxury suite with expensive furniture adorning the space. There was a huge balcony that overlooked the city. The curtains swayed in the slight afternoon breeze.

Someone cleared his throat and Sam jumped a little in fright. She lift her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast.

Two men were watching her. One was sitting on a Louis XV chair and the other was standing next to him.The first wore clothes of absolute black and one of his eyes had a scar that crossed it.. One eye was blue and the other of a reddish brown color. His face and appearance were attractive. His upper lip was generous and had corners, which if he were smiling would have been sexy. The other man was bald and hard-faced. He was also wearing black, but instead of a suit, he was wearing casual clothes. He appeared to be a killer or bodyguard and made her feel even more nervous than the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

As always in situations where she was anxious and everything seemed out of control, the emotions overwhelm her, Sam said the first thing that came to mind.

\- "I got no money ... not a penny."

The man in the suit smiled. Sam was even more anxious. 

\- "I'm only interested in what you saw, miss ..".

The young woman looked at him puzzled. She felt anger bubbling up inside her. She didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't help it. She was in a very unusual situation. And she couldn't stop what came out of her mouth less than control her racing heart.

\- "What the fuck did I see ?! ... I only saw a black car hitting my ass so hard that the next thing I saw was stars! ... God dam... Oh , God!"

Sam covered her face with her hands and began to shake. Her eyes filled with tears. It was getting hard to breathe. A panic attack ... 

Both men looked at each other. One raised his eyebrow and pointed his chin at the young woman. Le Chiffre shook his head and waved for him to leave. As the bald man left, the gambler went to the suite's kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator. He walked over to the bed to sit next to the young woman. 

He put the bottle of water in front of the young woman's face. His other hand drawing circles with his palm on the back of the distraught young woman.

Sam took the bottle between her hands and squeezed it. The coldness of the bottle helped her focus. On its texture and temperature. She focused on it instead of her surroundings. the massage on her back gradually helped her calm down until her silent crying stopped.

She whispered . Her voice affected by her crying .

-"Thank you...".

The man smiled understanding.

Hours later they were having dinner together in the privacy of the hotel room. They talked about various topics. Le Chiffre was pleased to have a conversational partner with extensive knowledge of general culture. They enjoyed their time together. Sam couldn't deny it ... at least in her mind. It had been nice talking to him. After dessert the man took her home.

Days later, when Sam was leaving a frustrating job interview, she saw the man in a suit across the street. Le Chiffre. She knew it was just an alias, but she also understood why he wasn't giving her more information about himself. Although the night of their dinner he seemed very interested in hers.

He was leaning against the door of another luxurious car. He smiled at her and move his head. It was an invitation. Sam had her doubts, but she sighed and let her legs carry her where the man held the passenger door for her.

That was the first of many lunch dates. 

One night, she was getting out of her new job. It was a bit late.She was tired and just wanted a full meal and a bubble bath. She was thinking about it when a car approached her. The back window was opened then. Sam smiled. 

After a wonderful dinner at another luxury hotel and drinking a biy too much of the best wine she had ever had, the two found each other in a passionate kiss. The young woman's back hit the bedroom door.

The man's hands roamed her body. Caressing and touching as much as possible of the beautiful young woman. It was intoxicating ... being wanted so much. And the sweet words whispered in her ear made her felt even more drunk. Le Chiffre gasped against her neck, licking and kissing the pale skin.

Then he would recapture the young woman's lips. He paid particular attention to the medusa piercing which decorated the philtrum over her mouth. The man's hand opened the door and they stopped kissing. They looked at each other for a few seconds and the young woman nodded. They were both panting. 

  
*

  
The young woman's long wavy hair moved with the swaying of their bodies. They both lay naked on the bed. Le Chiffre's hands massaged the girl's legs, then caressed the curve of her waist and belly.They rose until they reached her beautiful breasts, which moved at the rhythm of their passion.

A bead of sweat fell down from the young woman's neck. The older man rose from the bed to sit down. His mouth went after it licking the seductive column of her neck. Sam's arms went around the bettor's broad shoulders.

The man took her from her waist to helt her up and down over his reddened member with such force Sam groaned. Her head resting on her unexpected lover's shoulder. Le Chiffre stopped moving. He brushed the soft curls from her face with his hand and kissed her lips tenderly. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sam looked at him in surprise. The man just smiled. He used his strength to deposit her on the bed. They kissed for a while. Le Chiffre's hips moved gently. He penetrated the young woman slowly and deeply. Sam gasped in his mouth. The man began to move down her neck kissing and biting gently until he reached her chest.

His mouth latched onto an erect nipple. He sucked and licked the sensitive bulb. The young woman moaned. His hands roamed the gambler's hair, ruffling it. Le Chiffre moved to the other breast. Sam's hands migrated to the man's shoulders where her nails left crescent marks.  


Le Chiffre released the pinkish nipple to lower himself. Leaving a trail of kisses scattered across the young woman's body. He kissed her thighs and the insides of them, moving closer to her wet sex. Sam screamed. For several minutes she was victim of the most delicious of assaults. 

By the time he was done, the young woman was on the verge of climax. Her beautiful long hair, spread out on the white pillows and her curvy body covered in shiny beads of sweat. It was an incredibly tempting sight. Le Chiffre didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to be his and his only .. He licked his lips which were shiny from slick.

-"Beautiful...".

He covered her with his body and entered her again. This time it wasn't slow. He rested his elbows on either side of the girl's head. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then he began to fuck her fast and deeply. Sam was panting uncontrollably. The man thrusted into her with such force she could feel him really deep inside.

The young woman's legs encircled Le Chiffre's waist, pressing him against her body. He could feel her impending orgasm approaching. The gambler hugged her by her shoulders. The young woman moaned sweetly in his ear.

\- "Daddy! .. ah ah! .."

The man speeded up his thrusts. He could feel vibrations inside her warm belly. He growled and when the delicate walls tightened around his member , he climaxed at the same time as the young woman.

-"Good girl..."

  
*

_In the present..._

  
Sam almost ran to the balcony. She opened the glass doors. Her hands gripped the balcony railing.The night breeze helped her calm down, although tears still ran down her cheeks.

She was used to it . Accustomed to prejudice and critical glances from people. But tonight, in this place where she felt like she did not belong, surrounded by fallacies and appearances, she felt worse. 

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Le Chiffre was kissing her cheek.

\- "I am sorry tonight has not been what you deserve ... beloved. Let's go wherever you want ...".

Sam smiled forcibly and leaned her head on the man's chest.

\- "What with your potential business partner, Jean? ..".

The man's arms lowered to her waist where he hugged her against his body.

\- "On the way to the hospital .. Kratt had a ... slip with his knife to the hand of the unfortunate ..".

Sam didn't feel better. She just wanted to leave. 

  
* 

_Minutes later.._

  
In one of the rooms of the elegant building, the gasps of two lovers could be heard. Sam had her black dress pulled up over her abdomen. Le Chiffre was sitting in an chair with no armrests.

The young woman leaned on his shoulders as she brushed her sex against the defined bulge under the man's pants. 

The older man's hands encircled her hips as they kissed intermittently. Sam was so close. Her underwear was damp from the excitement of experienced clothed sex in a strange place. 

They were in such a rush to feel each other they hadn't undressed at all. Through the young woman's underwear, slick moistened Jean's dark suit pants. Sam gasped into the kiss and tilted her head back. 

Le Chiffre seized the moment and with one hand released a breast from the seductive dress. He sucked on a pinkish nipple, and speeding up his movements. He wanted his beautiful lover to come first. He could wait a little longer.

In a few seconds the young woman was coming. She was shaking. Jean sucked her other breast while caressing her legs, until the young woman collapsed in satisfaction. Jean sped up his movements, but quickly unzipped his pants. That way their underwear would be in contact. After a few trusts he came too.

Minutes later, Kratt knocked on the door, their coats hanging from his arm, to escort them to their vehicle.

While there, Jean took the girl's hand in his . He kissed the back of her hand. Sam blushed and looked down. Le Chiffre kissed her lips. They both smiled into the kiss.

  
THE END


End file.
